


You Get Me Closer to God

by gravy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravy/pseuds/gravy
Summary: Madara's silence catches Rei's attention. "Mikejima-kun?"The boy in question remains frozen in place, the only movement he makes are from his eyes, following the lone teardrop sliding down Rei's cheek. Slowly, Rei lifts his arm, bringing it up to wipe the stray tear away, carefully watching Madara as he does so. The back of his hand covered by his cardigan sleeve gently dabs the moisture away, leaving a small darkened spot on the fabric. Of course, he knows what this does to him.





	You Get Me Closer to God

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me this is extremely dumb and extremely self-indulgent. pls no roast..
> 
> sorry that my first and probably only enstars fic has to be nasty
> 
>  
> 
> yes the title comes from _that_ NIN song

Middle school is, if anything, a time of making discoveries about oneself. Madara only happened to discover something... _off_.

Aside from running, physical education was something he excelled at in general. Madara's class was focusing on basketball and practiced passing the ball from one person to another. A particularly hard toss happened to land right on the nose of a boy who wasn't able to catch it. He dropped to the hardwood floor of the gymnasium, hands covering his face. Madara and his other classmates quickly gathered around the boy in concern.

From where he stood, Madara could see that tears streamed down the boy's face, streaking his cheeks which had blossomed into a rosy red at that point. His small sobs were laced with pain and shame, causing many others to turn away. 

But not Madara. 

The sight of the boy in tears made Madara feel strangely warm. Not in a "hot Summer's day" kind of way. And it wasn't from secondhand embarrassment. When he finally recognized the heat welling up inside him, he dashed out of the gym before anyone else could notice.

Notice that, well-- he had a hard on.

 

* * *

 

In the light music clubroom, Madara tosses his head back in a hearty laugh halfway through his story. Next to him by the windowsill, Rei stares out at the students leaving the school mildly.

"Mikejima-kun, shouldn't you be heading home soon as well?"

"Hm?" Madara turns his head toward the window and watches as their schoolmates head home as well. "Well, there is club practice today..."

Rei chuckles. "But not for track and field, if I remember the schedule correctly."

Again, Madara laughs boisterously, bumping his shoulder with Rei's. "Aw, you caught me!"

Before he can go on with some nonsensical story or excuse, Rei stretches and lets out a loud yawn. A single tear forms at the edge of his eye, welling up before beginning to glide down.

Madara's silence catches Rei's attention. "Mikejima-kun?"

The boy in question remains frozen in place, the only movement he makes are from his eyes, following the lone teardrop sliding down Rei's cheek. Slowly, Rei lifts his arm, bringing it up to wipe the stray tear away, carefully watching Madara as he does so. The back of his hand covered by his cardigan sleeve gently dabs the moisture away, leaving a small darkened spot on the fabric. Of course, he knows what this does to him.

"So..? What are you still here for?"

Rei can hear Madara's breath hitch, and after glancing down at his pants, _ah_ , so that's what he's here for. In hindsight, it was no wonder Madara had locked the door after coming in.

"Rei-san..." He sounds like a man parched in the desert. "Can we? Today?"

Rei hums, pursing his lips while pretending to contemplate deeply upon the matter. His fingers brush against Madara's thigh when he lifts his hand to rest his chin on. "I suppose my successor does deserve a reward, don't you?"

Just like that, Madara has his blazer off and shirt completely unbuttoned in near-record time. Rei can only remove his blazer, slacks, and underwear before Madara is unzipping his own pants and pulling his half-hard member out.

"Mikejima-kun, hold on, I'm not--"

Madara backs Rei up, catching him just about he's about to fall onto his coffin. Rei sighs, knowing that he's probably made Madara wait long enough. He lays back against his coffin, spreding his legs which makes his cardigan slide up.

"Condom?"

Madara hikes up Rei's cardigan further to expose his lower stomach. "Oops," he says plainly, loosening his tie before turning it away. "Forgot one."

Rei glares at him with no real intent, and grabs Madara's hand to suck two fingers of his into his mouth. When he deems them thoroughly coated with his spit, Madara yanks his fingers out and reaches lower to find Rei's entrance. He fits index finger into his pucker easily, and quickly lets his middle follow suit, all the while palming his own erection with his other hand. He's rougher than usual, but considering what Madara wants and the arousing attention Rei is receiving, he isn't about to protest.

Though Rei is already loosened from their previous times, there's hardly any real preparation before Madara is lifting Rei's legs over his shoulders and pushing his erection in with one deep thrust. It isn't as if Rei has forgotten Madara's strength, but there are a few moments when he underestimates it. Moments like now, as Rei looks down, wide-eyed at where their bodies now connect. It's too soon, and Madara isn't sadistic enough to start moving right away, but Rei can see him struggle to not do so as he bites his lower lip and furrows his brow. Rei himself can barely breathe from the tightness. But a reward is a reward, after all.

"It's okay," Rei swallows, "you can move."

Madara pulls out to just the tip slowly before slamming himself back in. It very nearly knocks the air out from Rei's lungs and he barely has any time to adjust before Madara has found a steady rhythm to pump himself in and out of Rei. With a roll of his hips, Madara bends over and begins picking up his pace. The sounds of his hard, quick, thrusts are amplified from the emptiness of the room, and they prove to be too much for Rei. He tries and fails to lift himself up on his elbows to get Madara's attention, but that doesn't work-- the other boy is much too focused on his own pleasure now. 

Rei makes the mistake of scratching at Madara's chest to push him back, and his arms end up over his head. Madara squeezes down on Rei's wrists hard, earning him a staggered gasp from the raven-haired boy. The pain is enough to make tears prickle at the corners of Rei's eyes until a blink pushes them out, causing them to roll down his cheeks and the sides of his face. The droplets almost shimmer like jewels in the dim light of the sun, pouring in through the half-blinded windows. Rei's once-pale complexion has now darkened with his blush, and Madara almost has to pull out and stop himself from thrusting to truly drink in the sight.

During the pause, Rei pants and gulps in air as if he was drowning. Madara inwardly muses that he wouldn't mind being drowned by his beautiful wails. He leans in to give Rei a chaste kiss while letting his abdomen press down on his growing cock. The pressure elicits a low moan from Rei and he thrusts up weakly to give into the pleasure. Such a primal instinct from him makes Madara unable to help but smile against the wetness of Rei's cheek. His tongue darts out to lick a strip of moisture left by the tears, a salty brine that makes his heart sing and his dick twitch inside of Rei.

A spot of precum blurts out from the tip as Madara moves on to nose at his other cheek. "Rei-san, you're so beautiful..."

Rei says nothing, all his energy is now reserved for shuddering when Madara leaves small pecks over his eyelids and bracing himself for when his climax comes. Suddenly, the warmth covering him is gone, and so is the arousing relief that smothered his now-leaking member. Madara raises himself up to watch Rei yet again, relishing in the way he silently begs for his own release.

One of Madara's hands that previously clamped down on Rei's wrist travels down to tangle fingers into his hair. Rei's breath hitches, and as if on cue, Madara balls his hand into a fist to pull on Rei's hair and simultaneously thrust himself back in roughly.

Both sensations make Rei jolt back against the coffin with a yelp, and he can't stop himself from crying out any longer. His vision is blurred from his tears, but he can still clearly see Madara's face, sweating, panting, and thoroughly focused on watching how he sobs. His deep red eyes have become glossy and his face is now completely flushed to a dull pink.

"Tell me it feels good, Rei-san," Madara grits out, "fuck-- _say it_."

Rei sniffs, nodding frantically while Madara's grip in his hair tightens. "It's good, Mikejima-kun, i-it's so good..."

That alone seems enough for Madara and he closes his eyes as his thrusts devolve into harsh grinding, now only shoving his cock in more and more into Rei, barely pulling out. Under them, the wood of the coffin creaks with their harsh movements. With every push, Rei slowly begins to slide up the surface, nearing the edge until his head is just barely resting back on it.

"Mi-Mikejima-kun, I'm gonna fall--" Rei's free hand scrabbles at Madara's shoulder in a desperate attempt to hold on. "You're going to f-fuck me off the coffin..! Madara--!"

In an instant, Rei's entire body is being lifted up off the coffin, and into Madara's arms. He's nearly bent in half with his legs still mostly over Madara's shoulders, and the pain caused by his lack of flexibility wrings more tears out of him again. 

"I'll fall--"

"You know I wouldn't let that happen, Rei-san," Madara smirks.

Madara begins moving again, now lowering Rei's body down while fucking up into him deeper than before. Rei's legs fall from his shoulders and they're quickly replaced by his arms. The position is awkward, but it has Madara hitting his prostate more often than not, sending sparks flying through his brain.

By now, Rei barely has any energy left to hold on. His head lolls down against Madara's shoulder as his body jolts every time he thrusts upward. Rei's cock is trapped between their stomachs; a tightness just right to have him slack jawed and drooling slightly onto Madara's shirt. It feels as if he's being rubbed from all sides, and it doesn't take too long before he tenses up and his orgasm spills over. Rei can't even find his voice to cry out when he climaxes, only able to choke out a gasp while Madara continues to hammer into him. His cum smears between their bodies, staining his cardigan and Madara's skin, something that would normally disgust Rei, but now he feels too far gone to care about it.

His body tightens around Madara, and it causes the other boy's posture to stagger. Rei knows he's close now, and moves his face into the crook of Madara's neck, letting the last of his tears dampen his skin. And that's it-- Madara lets out a clipped groan as he cums inside, filling Rei's body and riding out his orgasm with a handful of sporadic, shallow, thrusts. He continues to slowly push in and out aimlessly, only to rub his cum inside deeper as if staking his claim. 

When Madara's finally had enough, he slowly pulls out with a soft moan. He carefully lowers the two of them down to the floor of the clubroom, where Rei sluggishly curls up on his side slightly, sighing in post-coital bliss. His hair's a mess and his entire body is trembling from exhaustion, but the familiar soreness brings a small smile to his face. He can feel a bit of cum trickle down his thigh and closes his eyes to revel in the feeling. At least before Madara ruins the moment by running his tie over Rei's face to wipe away his sweat, snot, and tears.

"Slow down, Mikejima-kun," Rei sputters, pushing his hand and cloth away, "there _is_ such a thing as basking in the afterglow, you know."

There's only so much doting Rei can take, and either way, he isn't fond of it. He pats the spot next to him on the floor. "Just come down here for a bit."

"Ah, you're right, you're right." Madara lays down on his side and pulls Rei toward his chest. They stay embracing in silence for only a minute before Rei can tell Madara is itching to speak up.

"That wasn't too much, was it?" He seems reluctant to continue. "I like it when you cry but... I know pain and pleasure are two different things..."

"You don't need to worry," Rei assures, humming against his chest. "You enjoyed yourself and that's what mattered to me.

"But--"

"Isn't it nice to be the one who's spoiled once in awhile?"

Madara blinks. He takes a moment to bury his face in Rei's hair at the top of his head before laughing breathlessly, "I certainly can't say it isn't."

"But on a more serious note," Rei mumbles, "you're going to have to hold back for some time... this really wore me out."

Madara whines low. "Whatever you say, Rei-san."

"And I'm pretty sure my coffin is broken..."

"Ah... yeah... I'll get on that too."

"Another thing..."

But it's all Madara is able to make out before Rei drifts off to sleep.

Madara strokes his index finger at the edge of Rei's eye. "Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> omg.. this is so.. i wrote this within a day and its pretty rushed and well.. lmfao i can't stand myself..
> 
> please dont practice unsafe sex, use a condom, use actual lube, dont be like how i badly wrote these degenerates
> 
>  
> 
> i also wrote this all on my phone, so please let me know if there are any mistakes. thanks for reading


End file.
